galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers is an American live-action series. The show started on August 28, 1993 on Fox Kids and ended with a cliffhanger ending on November 27, 1995, which was resolved on the mini-series Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers ''the following year. Plot Season 1 (1993-1994) Season 2 (1994-1995) Season 3 (1995) Cast Rangers Episodes Season 1: 1993-1994 #'Day of the Dumpster (pilot)' #'Day of the Dumpster' #'High Five' #'Teamwork' #'A Pressing Engagement' #'Different Drum' #'Food Fight' #'Big Sisters' #'I, Eye Guy' #'For Whom The Bell Trolls' #'Happy Birthday, Zack' #'No Clowning Around' #'Power Ranger Punks' #'Peace, Love and Woe' #'Foul Play in the Sky' #'Dark Warrior' #'Switching Places' #'Green With Evil Part I: Out Of Control' #'Green With Evil Part II: Jason's Battle' #'Green With Evil Part III: The Rescue' #'Green With Evil Part IV: Eclipsing Megazord' #'Green With Evil Part V: Breaking The Spell' #'The Trouble With Shellshock' #'Itsy Bitsy Spider' #'The Spit Flower' #'Life's A Masquerade' #'Gung Ho!' #'Wheel Of Misfortune' #'Island Of Illusion, Part I' #'Island Of Illusion, Part II' #'The Rockstar' #'Calamity Kimberly' #'A Star is Born' #'The Yolk's on You!' #'The Green Candle, Part I' #'The Green Candle, Part II' #'Birds of a Feather' #'Clean-Up Club' #'A Bad Reflection on You' #'Doomsday Part I' #'Doomsday Part II' #'Rita's Seed of Evil' #'A Pig Surprise' #'Something Fishy' #'Lions & Blizzards' #'Crystal of Nightmares' #'To Flea or Not to Flee' #'Reign of the Jellyfish' #'Plague of the Mantis' #'Return Of an Old Friend Part I' #'Return Of an Old Friend Part II' #'Grumble Bee' #'Two Heads are Better than One' #'Fowl Play' #'Trick or Treat' #'Second Chance' #'On Fins and Needles' #'Enter... The Lizzinator' #'Football Season' #'Mighty Morphin' Mutants' #'An Oyster Stew' Season 2: 1994-1995 #'The Mutiny, Part I' #*Lord Zedd invades Rita's palace and brings forth an attack on Angel Grove. #'The Mutiny, Part II' #'The Mutiny, Part III' #'The Wanna-Be Ranger' #'Putty on the Brain' #'Bloom of Doom' #'The Green Dream' #'The Power Stealer' #'The Beetle Invasion' #'Welcome to Venus Island' #'The Song Of Guitardo' #'Green No More, Part I' #'Green No More, Part II' #*Tommy loses the Green Ranger Powers. #'Missing Green' #*Jason is still depressed over the disappearance of Tommy. #'Orchestral Maneuvers in the Park' #'Beauty and the Beast' #'White Light, Part I' #*The knowledge of a White Ranger is introduced. #'White Light, Part II' #*Tommy comes back as the White Ranger and helps the other Rangers send Rita back to the moon. #'Two for One' #'Opposites Attract' #*The last episode with the actors Austin St. John, Walter Jones, and Thuy Trang on set. #'Zedd's Monster Mash' #'The Ninja Encounter, Part I' #*Rocky, Adam, and Aisha are introduced. #'The Ninja Encounter, Part II' #'The Ninja Encounter, Part III' #'A Monster of Global Proportions' #'Zedd Waves' #'The Power Transfer, Part I' #'The Power Transfer, Part II' #*Jason, Zack, and Trini give up their powers to go to the Peace Conference. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha become rangers. #'Goldar's Vice-Versa' #*The only episode with American Scorpina footage. #'Mirror of Regret' #'When Is A Ranger Not A Ranger?' #'Rocky Just Wants to Have Fun' #'Lights, Camera, Action' #'Where There's Smoke, There's Fire' #'Scavenger Hunt' #'The Great Bookala Escape' #'Forever Friends' #'A Reel Fish Story' #'Rangers Back in Time, Part I' #'Rangers Back in Time, Part II' #'The Wedding, Part I' #*Rita returns. #'The Wedding, Part II' #'The Wedding, Part III' #'Return of the Green Ranger, Part I' #'Return of the Green Ranger, Part II' #'Return of the Green Ranger, Part III' #'Best Man for the Job' #'Storybook Rangers, Part I' #'Storybook Rangers, Part II' #'Wild West Rangers, Part I' #'Wild West Rangers, Part II' #'Blue Ranger Gone Bad' Season 3: 1995 #'A Friend in Need, Part I' #*Introduces the Masked Rider. #'A Friend in Need, Part II' #'A Friend in Need, Part III' #'Ninja Quest, Part I' #*Introduces Rito Revolto. #'Ninja Quest, Part II' #'Ninja Quest, Part III' #*Introduces Ninjor and the Ninja Power. #'Ninja Quest, Part IV' #'A Brush with Destiny' #'Passing the Lantern' #'Wizard for a Day' #'Fourth Down and Long' #'Stop the Hate Master, Part I' #'Stop the Hate Master, Part II' #'Final Face-Off' #'The Potion Notion' #'A Ranger Catastrophe, Part I' #*Introduces Kat. #'A Ranger Catastrophe, Part II' #'Changing of the Zords, Part I' #'Changing of the Zords, Part II' #'Changing of the Zords, Part III' #'Follow that Cab!' #'A Different Shade of Pink, Part I' #'A Different Shade of Pink, Part II' #'A Different Shade of Pink, Part III' #*Kimberly leaves for the Pan Global Games. Kat becomes the Pink Ranger. #'Rita's Pita' #'Another Brick in the Wall' #'A Chimp in Charge' #'Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part I' #*Introduces Master Vile and the Zeo Crystal. #'Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part II' #'Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part III' #'I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger' #'The Sound of Dischordia' #'Rangers in Reverse''' #*The Earth is turned back in time. The Rangers become children.